


My Heart Plays The Drum When I'm With You

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Domme!Eva Series [4]
Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Multi, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva loves when her boys win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Plays The Drum When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved as always. 
> 
> Title taken from Freak Nasty by OhYe Rabblerouser and Johnny 3 Tears.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Eva likes when the Highlanders win. She likes when her boys come, eyes bright with the little high they seem to get from winning which is starting to become more and more frequent. She likes helping them get their rewards and sometimes that’s separate from one another and sometimes it’s together. She likes it best when they want it together because she never gets tired of watching the way they feed off each other.

“Which one of us do you want first?” Eva asks as she kicks off her panties.

Doug is lying on the center of the bed and Xavier is sitting on the edge, pulling his shoes off so he can start stripping.

“I don’t care, as long as I get to make both of you feel good,” Doug says, honest as ever.

“What’s the plan?” Xavier asks as he stands up.

Eva’s learned over time that Xavier likes to know what’s happening ahead of time. It helps settle his nerves and even though this thing she has with the both of them is far from new anymore, Xavier still seems unsteady about how deep she can get him down.

“Doug has this thing for face-sitting,” she says as she climbs onto the bed. “That thing I did the first time you fucked him.”

Xavier turns red. “Oh.”

“So I’m going to go first, and then you will,” Eva says, straddling Doug’s head so she’s facing away from Xavier.

“You mean…” Xavier trails off and she can see his nervous flush spreading down his chest in her mind’s eye.

"Yup,” she says. “As long as you’re comfortable with it.”

“Yeah.” Xavier sounds breathless.

“Good. Now you can watch from back there or you can come sit on the pillows and have a better view.”

She doesn’t wait to see what he does, instead hooking her calves around Doug’s upper arms and letting herself settle down on his face. It’s definitely a leg work out, but one that’s well worth it for the way Doug’s tongue licks into her and the firm grip of his hands on her thighs. She feels the bed dip a moment later. She doesn’t think too long about it though because Xavier’s always been good at being patient and watching. She thinks she’ll test that tonight.

“C’mon baby,” she says, rocking her hips down. “I know what a slut you are for my pussy so show me how bad you want it.”

Doug’s fingers clench tighter on her thighs and he makes a soft noise before plunging his tongue in deeper and fucking it in and out of her. It doesn’t take long for her to start getting wet and the slick noises of him eating her out and the deep breaths he takes in when she gives him a break are almost too much for her to maintain her focus. She does though because when she opens her eyes, Xavier is staring at them, gaze intense.

“Wanna help?” she asks, her own voice breathless. She can’t help the way it hitches as Doug’s teeth graze over the outside of her entrance.

“Yes,” Xavier says, reaching out before pausing and waiting for direction.

It sent a thrill through her, seeing him wait. “Get your fingers on my clit and don’t stop until I tell you so.”

Xavier moves forward, knee nudging Doug’s head a moment before his hand slides between her legs. She tilts herself back, bracing her hands on the bed and exposing herself more to Xavier’s fingers which slide over her clit for a moment before rubbing with more purpose. She gasps, arms trembling a bit between the way the two of them work her over. She rocks down harder on Doug’s tongue.

“That’s good,” she says, not specifying who. “I didn’t think I could come that fast until I got the two of you.”

Xavier leans forward over Doug’s head as his fingers keep rubbing at her clit, his lips finding her chest and then sliding down over her breast to lick at her nipple.

“Shit!” She has to reach out to grab his shoulder, holding tight as shocks of pleasure shot through her from all the different points on her body that they touched and worked over.

Her thighs tremble but before her arm gave out, Xavier wraps an arm around her waist to haul her back up. He raises his mouth up to kiss her instead and she clings to his shoulders as she shoves her hips down harder to ride Doug’s tongue. When she comes, her fingers twist through Xavier’s hair, yanking his head back so she can muffle her scream against his neck instead as she shakes through it. She goes limp against him and it’s only with his help that she is able to flop on the bed next to them.

For a moment, she doesn’t move, just sucking in deep breaths as she tries to collect herself. Then she leans over Doug, pressing their lips together and giving him a deep kiss, the taste of herself on his lips sending one last shiver down her spine before she pulls away and sits up. She knee-walks up next to Xavier and gives his thigh a light slap.

“Your turn,” she says.

Xavier swallows. “So…”

“Like I did. You’ve got enough muscle, you’ll be able to hold it,” she says. “And Doug won’t let you fall, will you Doug?”

“Never,” Doug says.

“Right.”

Xavier moves, limbs awkward as he tries the new position. His cock is hard and Eva has to resist the urge to reach out and stroke it. Now isn’t the time to overwhelm him. That can wait. She shifts so that she’s right in front of him so she can see his expression and make sure he was as comfortable as possible.

“Doug, help him out,” she says.

Doug’s hands come up to grip the back of Xavier’s thighs, holding him steady as he lowers himself down, hands reaching out to brace himself on the headboard with his hands on either side of Eva’s head. Eva leans forward to give him a soft kiss before reaching down to tap Doug’s head and give him the go ahead. It’s apparent from Xavier’s expression when Doug licks into him. His eyes widen and a tight, gasping noise escapes him. Eva reaches up and cups his face.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” she asks. “Doug’s good with his tongue.”

“Yeah…” Xavier says, breathless.

“Remember when you rode my dick?” she asks, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones. “Same thing, but better I think. Doug’s just there to give you pleasure so go ahead and take it Xavier, you deserve it.”

He lets out a few soft curses in French and then tentatively begins to swivel his hips, mouth dropping open as Doug works even harder. It already sounds slick and wet between them. She reaches down and gives Xavier’s dick a slow and dry stroke, grinning when Xavier moans and thrusts his hips up and then back down, uncertain of what sensation he wants to chase the most. She pinches the tip of his dick and then takes her hand away.

“What…” Xavier trails off, unable to finish his sentence as Doug tugs him back down to thrust his tongue deeper into his hole.

“You’ll come when I want you to,” she says.

“Oh, fuck…”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to come,” she says, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

She ducks under his arms to move to the other end of the bed and grab the lube off her bedside table before returning to her position and slicking up her hand.

“Doug?” she asks.

He makes a muffled noise to let her know he heard her, the extra stimulation it provides making Xavier jerk forward and tighten his grip on the headboard.

“Don’t stop no matter what, okay?”

She gets another noise and response and Xavier curses. The curse ends in a moan though as she starts stroking his dick hard and fast, her grip just a little too tight. Xavier can’t help but twist, the dual sensations too much at once, but Doug doesn’t let up on his own ministrations or the grip he has on Xavier’s thighs. She takes her hand away again without warning and Xavier slumps down a bit, head pressing to the center of her chest as he gasps for breath.

Eva reaches forward with her clean hand to rub between his shoulders and then presses a kiss to the top of his head before reaching for his dick again. She keeps it up like that, alternating between light touches, her fingers barely grazing his cock, and harsh, fast strokes that leave him gasping when she pulls her hand away and leaves him with only the sensation of Doug’s tongue.

It isn’t until she feels hot tears splashing onto her breasts that she finally grabs Xavier’s cock and begins stroking it the way he likes. He shakes from the overwhelming sensations but still pushes into her hand. She’s not sure what she did to deserve such good subs. When Xavier comes, it isn’t with the scream she did, but with a harsh rush of breath. Most of it ends up on her hand and a bit on her thighs and she wipes it off on the pillow case to wash later.

Between herself and Doug, they get Xavier off of Doug and help him stretch out on the bed next to him. His eyes are red but his tears have already seemed to dry up. She likes that she can take him there, get him to a place where he feels overwhelmed but safe, which is something she knows he’s only ever managed to experience with the two of them. She passes him the lube and then slides down to spoon Xavier from behind.

“I think it’s Doug’s turn now don’t you? He did such a good job for us,” she says. “Think you can get him off for me?”

“Yeah,” Xavier says.

He slicks up his hand and Doug rolls onto his side to press their lips together in a kiss as Xavier starts to stroke him off. She lets her fingers trail up and down Xavier’s side as they kiss, but then she reaches over to grab Doug’s hip and encourage him to press closer and rut up in the curve of Xavier’s hip. It’s wet and messy at this point, but she supposes all of them are so it’s not too big a deal.

Doug comes with a low groan, panting against Xavier’s lips as his hips twitch up and press closer to Xavier as he rides it out. She climbs off the bed and gets a damp wash cloth from the bathroom, wiping herself up first before tossing it to them as she gets to the bed to deal with their own clean up. She sits on the end of the bed, a hand rubbing each of their calves.

“I’ll make dinner tonight if you want,” she says.

“Someone’s feeling nice,” Xavier says, raising one eyebrow.

She pinches his ankle and then gets to her feet to grab one of Doug’s shirts to put on. “Don’t get used to it.”

“Too late,” Doug calls as she heads out of the room.          

She supposes if she’s going to be known for spoiling anyone, she’d rather it be her boys.


End file.
